Our program will supplement the training of 8 pre-doctoral students, 4 post-doctoral fellows, and 2 junior faculty who are supported by one of six established NIH-funded training programs through the Schools of Medicine, Public Health, and Nursing or enrolled in the Master of Public Health (MPH) program. We will also identify and support established 2 faculty who desire further training in cardiovascular (CVD) health disparities. We propose to accomplish this through the following aims: (1) to supplement additional training in cardiovascular health disparities to individuals participating in already established Johns Hopkins training and career development programs through the Health Disparities Certificate program and Health Disparities Journal Club in the School of Public Health; (2) to provide mentoring teams of senior faculty with expertise in 5 core research areasCardiovascular Epidemiology, Health Services Research, Behavioral Science, Health Disparities, and Community-Based Participatory Research (CBPR); and (3) to provide funds to each trainee to support investigator-initiated projects in the area of CVD health disparities through funding pilot projects for each trainee, support for junior and established faculty, and a CVD Disparities Research Trainee Day. From our 6 existing training programs and MPH program, we will select 2 pre-doctoral students and 1 post-doctoral fellow annually during years 1-4 to receive CVD health disparities training, for a total of 12 trainees over 5 years. We will also select one junior and one established faculty member for a 2-year CVD health disparities fellowship in Years 2 and 4. Each faculty member will participate in the program for 2 years, enabling us to provide supplemental training to 4 faculty during 5 years. We plan a multidisciplinary approach through our 3 schools-Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine, Johns Hopkins Bloomberg School of Public Health, and Johns Hopkins University School of Nursing- and outreach to nearby minority institutions with which we have established institutional links - which is important to investigating and addressing disparities in various populations and ensuring professional, ethnic, and gender diversity among investigators.